Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to limb off-weighting or off-loading utilized for the treatment of ulcerations and/or injuries to the plantar area of the foot. The development of effective means for treating foot sores or ulcerations, especially diabetic foot ulcerations, presents a significant medical challenge. Diabetic foot ulcers result in numerous lower extremity amputations per year and account for more hospitalizations than any other single complication of diabetes. A large percentage of diagnosed diabetics suffer from foot ulcerations. In fact, foot ulcers are the leading cause of hospitalization of patients with diabetes and account for a significant percentage of the costs related to diabetic care.
The burdens of such complications can also have a devastating effect on patients and their families. Patients' quality of life can rapidly decline leaving them unable to work, and dependent on family members to spend their time and resources caring for the patient. The problem is compounded by the fact that many diabetics suffer from peripheral neuropathy and thus cannot feel pain. Because pain is often a primary incentive for patient compliance, neuropathy patients frequently do not comply with voluntary off-weighting or off-loading techniques, resulting in further deterioration of the wound and possibly leading to infection. Complicating matters further, the progressive disorder “Charcot Neuroarthropathy” significantly deforms the foot and the associated ulcerations, making off-weighting or off-loading measures even more difficult.
One common cycle for this medical complication is chronic foot ulceration, infection, hospitalization, amputation and rehabilitation. This costly cascade of events need not take place because two-thirds of diabetic amputees do have an adequate blood supply to heal ulcerations. One significant factor for effective treatment can often be to offload the patient's weight from the ulcerated site to give the ulcers an opportunity to heal.
While some devices have been specifically designed to address the need to treat patients suffering plantar ulcers, it should also be noted that a number of related adjustable leg casts have also been developed. Such casts, however, are often designed primarily for fracture care rather than for treating plantar ulcers. Existing devices for treating plantar ulcerations are often time-consuming to apply and/or relatively expensive, or result in sliding, movement or unintentional rearrangement of the device or its components shortly after application or during ambulation.